historia sin nombre
by thefancreepy001
Summary: Los chicos y chicas(rrbz‚ppgz‚ppknz y rrthbz) conocen a 6 chicos que les darán un giro a su vida... Momoko: (enojada) quien se comió mis dulces Masaru: !corran¡


[Karla: primera historia wuuiii  
Faby: si si yupii y la karito  
Karol: aqui y no me llames asi  
Faby: okey  
Karla: que lo disfruten  
Karla, Karol y Faby: corre cinta]  
Era un día normal en nueva santadilla momoko,kaoru y miyako iban caminando tranquilamente al laboratorio cuando 3 voces femeninas y 4 masculinas se escuchan (no son las ppnkgz ellas aquí ya se conocen también a los rrthbz, 6 de los 7 traen cinturón, los únicos que los traen son del 1 al 6 el 7 no trae y los rrbz y ppnkgz son buenos )  
¿?1: oigan seguros que era por aqui-dice una chica muy linda pelirroja con ojos rojos usando una gorra roja - gracias a ustedes nos perdimos-apuntando a un grupo de chicos.-  
¿?2: si gracias idiotas-dice una azabache con ojos verde oscuro digamos que lo único en que no se parecía a kaoru era el pelo que se cubría un ojo y que tenia el pelo liso,largo-  
¿?4 y 5: vamos no creo que sea tan malo perdernos-dijeron al ulisino 2 chicos uno vestido de naranja (color) y otro verde (van vestidos casi iguales solo que uno usa gorra, el otro no y las poleras son diferentes)-  
Los 4 peleaban plácidamente hasta que...  
3,6,7: silencio-  
7¿?: oigan ustedes-dijo un chico parecido a ken solo que este tenia el pelo anaranjado claro y ojos naranja (en otras palabras es ken con pelo y ojos de kurico)-  
Momoko-Miyako-Kaoru: nosotras?-  
3¿?: si ¿pueden decirnos donde queda la residencia kitazawa?-dijo amablemente una chica rubia ojos azul océano -  
Miyako: claro nosotras vamos para alla-  
Momoko-Kaoru: !MIYAKO¡  
3¿?: podrían llevarnos- los desconocidos hacían carita de perrito que convenció a Miya-chan y Momo-chan-  
Kaoru: no :( - mientras miraba a otro lado-  
Momoko: oh vamos Kaoru- decia mientras los "desconocidos" veían con atencion-  
Kaoru: no- se iba en dirección al laboratorio-  
Miyako y Momoko: siganos- y todos se fueron hasta kaoru -  
Momoko: ¿por cierto como se llaman?-  
¿?1: me llamo Akako-contesto la chica de rojo-  
¿? 2: soy miamoru-dijo la de verde  
¿?3: y yo aiko- respondio la de azul-  
¿?7: soy kenta- dijo el parecido a ken-  
¿?6: Ya que ninguno de mis primos se presentan soy hikaru - dijo con una sonrisa el de azul y después mira a sus primos con una mirada asesina,  
¿?4: okey soy jin -dijo el de naranjo -  
¿?5: soy haru que onda- finalizo el de verde-  
Miyako: bueno soy miyako y ellas mis amigas momoko y kaoru-  
Momoko: que tal - dice y luego golpea a kaoru en el hombro-  
Kaoru: si hola como sea-dice aburrida-  
Hablaron todos (menos kaoru) hasta que...  
Momoko: ¡ llegamos !- grita  
Aiko y kenta: guaau- dicen mirando el laboratorio-  
Miamoru-akako-haru-jin : ñaa he visto mejores- mencionan en voz alta y en ese momento salen ken y el profesor-  
Ken: si claro...¡ no vuelvan a insultar al mejor laboratorio del mundo! - grito muy enojado y fuerte haciendo que los 10 chicos se abrazaran al profesor Utonium-  
: muy bien chicas me explican quienes son estos chicos- decia mientras se quitaba a los 10 de encima  
Momoko: bueno estos chicos los encontramos perdidos buscando el laboratorio-decia mientras se rascaba la cabeza-al principio creí que eran Masaru, Makoto, Kojiro, Moriko, Minako y kazumi tratándonos de hacer una broma y a momokade, kotaro y mitsuki lo grababan - dijo a lo que miyako asintio kaoru no mas se limito a decir...-  
Kaoru: todavía creo que son ellos...-se cruzo de brazos-  
: eso es imposible los chicos están adentro transformados- se tapa la boca-  
Kenta: descuide ya sabíamos y no porque nos hayan dicho-busca un papel en su bolsillo, lo encuentra y se lo entrega- esto es suyo-dijo-  
:-lee el papel y después mira al los chicos "nuevos" y después de eso mira a kenta y le dice-¿lo que dice el papel es verdad?-a lo que kenta asiente-  
Ken y las chicas: ¿que dice?  
: nada importante... entren todos-mira al cielo-parece que va a llover  
-todos entran y ven a brick jugando con unos frascos, a brute golpeando a brad, un blake leyendo, a berserk aburrida a una brat arreglándose las uñas un boomer distraído,a un butch golpeando una almohada y el ultimo un buck casi cayéndose de una silla-  
Miyako: hee chicos?- dijo atrayendo la atención de todos y que buck se callera-  
Ken: brick deja eso tenemos visitas- dijo mientras le quitaba los frascos-  
Ppnkgz, Rrthbz y rrbz: solo son las chicas- dijeron al unisono desinteresados-  
Akako: eso no es verdad!-  
Berserk: momoko por fin decidiste ponerte lentes de contacto y cambiar tu feo moño por una gorra lindo look pero deberías mejorar- y la verdadera momoko la escucho( estaba cerca suyo)  
Momoko: como que mi moño es feo y ella no es yo se llama akako!-dijo con una venita en la cabeza-  
Blake: ni siquiera debiste decir eso berserk, momoko no puede cambiarse de un lado a otro-  
Brat: si berserk no pensante eso-luego miro a hikaru y dijo- miren parece un niñito se ve adorable- se le acerco a hikaru y lo abrazo-  
Miyako: si no es sierto se ve muy tierno- dicho esto tambien abrazo a hikaru pero ambas fueron separadas por aiko-  
Aiko: el es mio- dijo abrazando ella a un hikaru todo rojo (aclaración: ambos estaban sonrosados)  
Boomer: hey pensé que el adorable era yo - dice haciendo pucheros-  
Miamoru: no te ofendas pero si en algo devo estar de acuerdo es que nuestro oxigenado es mas tierno que tu- a lo que todos menos boomer asintieron dejando a un boomer lloron-  
Hikaru: !como que oxigenado¡  
Brick: boomer deja de llorar- dice acercándose al pobre boomer y darle un golpe en la cabeza-  
Boomer: ouch-sobandose la parte afectada preocupando a miyako-  
Miyako: estas bien boomer-dijo acercandose y boomer asiente-  
Butch: por cierto ya que conocimos a la chica roja como se llama el resto-recibiendo una mirada asesina y fría de parte de akako-  
Miamoru:mi nombre es miamoru-dice cruzada de brazos-  
Aiko:soy aiko-dice todavia abrazando a hikaru-  
Hikaru: yo hikaru-contesta levantantando una mano-  
Haru: que onda soy haru-dice con sus manos en la nuca-  
Kenta: yo soy kenta- menciona sonrriendo-  
Jin : mi nombre es Jin - dice no mas dice-  
Brad:-se fija en que 6 de los 7 nuevos que llegaron tienen cinturón solo que estas chicas tenían una R y los chicos una P- ustedes se pueden transformar o esos cinturones son falsos? -  
Haru: nooo si son falsos-sarcastico-  
Hikaru y Aiko: pero si son reales- dijeron soltándose y revisando su cinturon-  
Haru y brute: notese el sarcasmo  
Miamoru: ai chicos-golpeandose la frente-  
Brute, butch y buck: un momento esta es una kaoru femenina  
Brute: imposible  
Butch: va a ser el fin del mundo me pasan un espejo-Ken le pasa uno y le dice al espejo- quiero que sepas que no importa con cuantas chicas estuve por que siempre te ame espejo mio- todos lo miraron raro._. XD XD._.- que miran°\\\°  
...continuara... ._. ._. ._.  
[Faby: con esta ultima escena medio rara terminamos esto  
Karla: no olviden dejar  
Karol : y poner la historia entre sus favoritos  
Karla, Karol y Faby: hasta la próxima]  
Aclaraciones: la denominada "karol" es una amiga que esta ayudando a hacer el fan fic-  
Esta bien? merezco reviews? Follows o favoritos depende de los reviews si sigo he!


End file.
